Saving Christmas For The World
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Quintessons try to ruin Christmas by stealing Santa's sack of gifts, Katie finds it and is determined, with the help of her family and friends, to make sure Christmas happens for the whole world. Done as a request for KatieMae77 and co-written with KatieMae77. :)


**A Christmas story requested and co-written with KatieMae77. Here you go, Amiga! Merry Christmas! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. Katie and Frostine the polar bear belong to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel. All songs and other things mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Saving Christmas For The World**

Winter had finally arrived and many people were looking forward to spending time indoors drinking hot drinks and eating delicious food and spending time with family while others were ready to make snow forts, snowmen, or put up decorations for Christmas, which was coming up fast.

This was true for the Autobots and for two little human girls they were fond of: Rachel and her sister Katie.

Both sisters, along with Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Kreemzeek, and Roller, ran outside with joy as snowflakes fell from the sky. "It's snowing!" Katie said happily.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Eject said excitedly.

"Snow!" Kreemzeek said happily, catching a snowflake with his tongue.

"Hey kids! Come on, we're going to find a tree!" Ironhide called out.

"Coming, Hidey!" Katie said as they all ran towards their Autobot family. The honey hair girl giggled with excitement as she ran up to Ultra Magnus. "Uncle Mags!" She said happily.

Magnus smiled and picked her up. "Hey there, kiddo." He said, giving her a tickle, making her giggle.

"Are you, Roddy, and the others are going to spend Christmas with us?" She asked.

"You bet, honey." Magnus said.

The two sisters ran in circles, trying to find a perfect tree then they found a beautiful green tree. "We found one!" Rachel called out excitedly as she and Katie danced around the tree.

"Wow, that was easy," Hound said as he, Jazz, and Ironhide set to work to cut it down while the sisters made sure to stay out of the way.

The kids ran around the forest, throwing snowballs at each other, laughing with excitement. Katie then sneaked up behind the Wreckers and started aiming at Roadbuster. "Hey Wreckers! Think fast!" She said, throwing the snowball that met the big Wrecker's face.

"OOFFF! So you wanna play it like that, huh? Well, eat this!" He said, scooping up some snow to make a big snowball and threw it at both Katie and Rachel. They both got hit but soon started rolling down hill and gathering some more snow to make a big snowball, picking up Rewind and Eject along the way and soon crashed into some trees. The Wreckers came down and both Topspin and Twin Twist started digging until they felt the girls' jackets and picked them up carefully.

"You two alright?" Twin Twist asked.

"That was fun!" Katie said, giggling.

"Can we do it again?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Their enthusiasm was met with chuckles.

Later on, when they got back home, while the Autobots were getting the tree ready, the girls changed out of their snow clothes and into something warm before running back to the rec room filled with excitement since Christmas was coming five days.

Katie was the most excited one cause it was to be her first Christmas with her mother Elita, along with the other femme bots and the other new Autobots. She was so excited, she wound up slipping on the slightly wet floor and bumped into Rodimus. "Whoa there, Kateo! No need to get too much excitement." He said with a chuckle as he helped her up.

"Sorry Roddy," Katie said cutely, hugging her big brother.

That night, just a little before bed, Katie looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star and the honey hair girl closed her eyes. "Stars, I forgot to thank you for making my wish of being a big sister for once and wishing for my big brothers to come back to normal came true. For my next wish... I wish that we could have the best Christmas ever... and more than that... I wish, for just this Christmas... that the Autobots and Decepticons would get along, just this once," she said as she opened her eyes, hoping her wish would come true.

"Sukoshi Okami! Where are you?" She heard Drift call out.

"I'm coming, Drift!" She called back as she turned around.

Suddenly, she heard a noise and looked up, but nothing was there. The honey-haired girl shook it off and ran towards Drift, who picked her up and headed back home. Unknown to the little girl, something red had fallen from the sky and landed in the bushes and from high up, there was space cruiser that flew past and disappeared into the night.

Katie and Rachel were soon in their pajamas and Drift told them a story about a friend of his before the Protectobots tucked the girls in and they fell sound asleep.

 _The next morning..._

Katie, Eject, and Steeljaw ran out of the ARK and started playing in the snow, having fun and Steeljaw brought out a sled, which excited the other two and the three started climbing up a steep hill nearby. When they reached to the top, Katie and Eject sat down and the lion cassette gave the sled a gentle push with his head and the two slid down the hill.

"WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!" Katie screamed, laughing her head off with Eject.

"Hang on, Kate, we're going very fast now!" He said as the sled went down faster and faster.

Both of them were having so much fun, they didn't watch where they were going until Katie saw a steep slope. "Eject! Look out!" She screamed. But it was too late as the two screamed as the sled went airborne for a few seconds and then landed hard in the snow, making the two fall off of it and they rolled down the slope, stopping right at the bottom.

Eject opened his optics and then frantically search and dig in the snow. "Katie! Katie, where are you?! Kate!" He called out worriedly.

Just then, a hand popped up from the snow. Realizing that it was Katie, the cassette grabbed hold of her and pulled her up. The honey-haired girl gasped for air as she breathed. "Are you okay, Katie?" Eject asked, checking if she has any injuries as he felt her arms and legs and around her stomach.

"I should be asking you that," she said as she got her breath back.

"I think the both of us are okay...that was crazy," he said, looking up at the slope.

"Yeah, I hope Steeljaw will get help," Katie said as she saw Steeljaw running back to the ARK.

"Uh duh- Kate! Kate!" She then heard her best friend call out to her from behind the bushes.

"What?" She asked.

"Kate, you better come over here," Eject said.

The honey-haired girl ran up to the cassette, who has a concerned look as he looked at the bushes. "I think something's behind those bushes." He said.

Katie looked and saw something glowing red and walks closely to it. "Katie, wait! It might be a trap!" Eject said, grabbing her arm.

"Only one way to find out," she said as the two looked from behind the bushes. Their eyes and optics widened as they see a red sack sitting in the middle of the brushes. "Are you thinking what I think it is?" She asked nervously.

"Yep," he said nervously as the two approached it to make sure if their answers were right.

Katie bravely steps forward and opened it and gasped. Inside were colorful wrapped presents of all different size and shapes. The honey-haired girl saw a tag on one of the drawstrings and she nearly fainted when she saw who it belongs to...Santa Clause.

"Eject, it is Santa's bag!" She said.

"But how did it get out here?" He asked.

They suddenly heard a familiar sound and looked up to see a familiar Protectobot flying a bit above them. "The rescue team has arrived!" Blades said as he lowered a rope ladder. Eject grabbed onto it with one servo and held Katie's hand with the other. Katie held on to Eject along with holding the sack with her free hand as the Protectobot lifted them up and used his holoform to bring them inside. Eject grabbed the sack as Blades picked Katie up and hugged her. "Are you alright, baby sis? Are you hurt?" He asked, feeling her stomach, sides, and arms as his protective brother instinct kicked in.

"I'm okay," she said, hugging him.

He nodded. "Good. Oh, and Katie, when we get back home, please understand this and... don't freak out." Blades said as he flew towards the _ARK._

"Don't freak out?" Katie asked in confusion.

"It's nothing bad, just don't freak out," he said as he landed.

As Katie enter her home, hugging the sack close to her, she squeaked when holoform arms picked her up. "Hi, cutie pie!" A very familiar voice said.

Katie's heart stopped when she recognized the voice. She turned around and saw... Skywarp.

"TC's right, you are cute with those big eyes!" Skywarp said, smiling.

The honey-haired girl screamed and squirmed in the Con's arms. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She screamed, frightened and trying to escape the Con.

Skywarp shrieked in surprise and unintentionally dropped her. Falling the short distance, she got up and ran, hugging the sack close to her. "DADDY! UNCLE MAGS! SKYWARP IS IN THE ARK!" She screamed, but when she entered the rec room and bumped into someone.

"Watch it, human! Oh, it's you again," said another voice.

Katie looked up and saw Starscream and screamed again as she ran faster, screaming once again when she saw more Decepticons. "DADDY! DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She cried out.

"Katie, I'm here, what's wrong!?" She heard Optimus called out from the main room.

Wasting no time, Katie ran and saw not only Optimus, but Ultra Magnus, Elita, Rodimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Kup, and Ratchet. She ran up to Elita and hugged her led tightly. "Mommy, there are Cons in the ARK! Skywarp almost got me! Please don't let them take me!" She cried.

Elita picked her up and cooed softly to her. "Honey, it's okay. Don't be scared," the pink femme said, holding her daughter close and rocking her to soothe her.

Katie's eyes widened with horror as she saw Megatron and Soundwave in front of them all and she covered her eyes and hugged her mother tight. "Don't let Megatron get me!" She cried.

"Huh, I never knew I'd scare her that much," she heard Megatron said.

"Yes, you did, now you keep your dirty servos away from her!" She then heard Ironhide growl in warning.

"Enough," Optimus said and the two stood down. "Katie, I don't know how to explain this...but Megatron...is my brother...which makes him...your uncle.

Well, that was something she didn't expect. She was stunned before asking the one question on her mind. "Why are they here, Daddy?" She asked. Megatron being her uncle was one thing and a shock she wasn't sure she'd get over, but to have the enemy in their home was another thing.

"We are going to form an alliance because a race of our shared enemies are here on Earth," Optimus said. "Megatron and I had decided to form a truce, but only for a while until after Christmas," he explained.

"The Quintessons," Megatron said, not looking pleased at all.

Katie shivered, recalling the stories she heard about them from Rodimus and Ultra Magnus and she was very upset for what those alien creatures had done to her Autobot family and even the Decepticons too. "Are they going to ruin Christmas?" She asked.

"Not on our watch, they won't. And they won't get their tentacles on you and Rachel either!" Ironhide said firmly. The others nodded before Soundwave deployed Lazerbeak and Ratbat.

"Lazerbeak. Ratbat. Objective: Keep watch and alert if Quintessons approach," he said in his monotone voice.

Both flying cassettes let out sqwuaks and squeaks of agreement as they flew to the opening of the _ARK,_ Ratbat hanging upside down on one side of the door while Lazerbeak perched on the opposite side, both keeping watch for their sworn enemies.

Katie decided to show the sack to Optimus and Elita later and went back to the rec room. She was still very nervous when she saw some of the Cons. The honey-haired girl then saw Skyfire and ran up to him, tapping his leg as he looked down and saw her reaching up for him to pick her up. "Hey you," Skyfire said, picking her up and smiling.

Katie looked and saw Skywarp come over. Instantly, she tried to hide in Skyfire's chest, still afraid of the seeker. "Hey, hey, hey, don't be scared. I won't hurt you, I'm not like that geeky Screamer," Skywarp said, making the honey-haired girl turn a bit to look at him.

"I just want to apologize for what happened when I picked you up and accidentally dropping you a while back, and for scaring you back there when I picked you up. Do you think...you can forgive me...and maybe we could be friends since Optimus and Megatron are forming a temporary truce and you're best friends with TC and Astro?" He asked nervously.

Katie blinked in surprise before she thought for a moment. Then she jumped out of Skyfire's arms and wrapped her arms around the black and purple seeker's neck, taking him by surprise. "I forgive you! After all, it is Christmas time, and you're supposed to forgive one another," she said.

Skywarp felt like he was about to cry as he hugged her back tightly, but also gently.

"See Warp, I told you she'd forgive you," Thundercracker said, approaching to them.

"TC!" Katie said happily, reaching for him. Thundercracker gently took her from his trine brother and hugged the honey-haired girl.

"I missed you!" The two said together.

Thundercracker smiled and gave Katie a tickle on her sides, making her giggle and laugh. "You're not kidding, TC, she is cute!" Skywarp said happily.

Just then, Rachel and Rewind came around the corner, having heard Katie's laughter and they noticed she was clutching onto a large sack.  
"Hey, Katie, where'd you get that sack?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Me and Eject found it in the woods," Katie said, bringing it closer to them. "Take a look."

The blond-haired girl and Rewind looked inside and gasped. "Katie, do you realize that this is...?" Rachel asked before trailing off.

Katie nodded. "I was going to tell Daddy about this," she said.

Rewind looked thoughtful. "Everyone should know about this," he said.

"Grimlock of the Dinobots! Put that cookie back!" Katie said suddenly as they saw the Dinobot trying to steal a cookie.

"PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN!" Came a deeper voice

The honey-haired girl turned to look at Astrotrain in surprise. "What? I always wanted to say that," he said, making her giggle.

* * *

In Perceptor and Wheeljack's lab, the scientist was examining the sack and though it didn't seem logical, even he couldn't deny what he was seeing. "Hmmmm, this is indeed Santa Clause's sack full of presents," Perceptor said.

"So he's real," Sideswipe said in surprise.

"Of course he's real!" Rachel said with conviction. "And if we don't get this sack back to him, he won't be able to deliver the toys for Christmas!"

"Maybe we can do that for him?" Katie said. "I would do it for Santa."

Starscream laughed. "Do you honestly think that YOU can bring that sack up to the North all by yourself? You're just a tiny puny kid," he said to the little girl.

"Starscream, shut your trap!" Hot Spot said firmly, not liking that the rude seeker was being mean to his little sister.

"Make me, weakling," the seeker hissed.

Well, that was all it took to start a fight and it soon became a brawl. Rewind quickly got Rachel away from the fray and next to Perceptor and Wheeljack, who stood protectively over the girls. Katie, unable to just stand by, ran up to them. "Stop! Please!" She pleaded.

"KATIE PRIME, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Rodimus shouted at her.

All the little girl could do was watch as the feud of Autobots and Decepticons started to escalate out of control and she watched as Optimus, Elita, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Megatron, Thundercracker, Astrotrain, and Soundwave tried to break it up.

But that was the break point...

"SHHUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!"

Katie screamed her heart out so loud, the _ARK_ shook and all of the Autobots and Decepticons stopped cold of their fighting and looked at the honey-haired girl in shock.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Katie screamed.

"Katie-" Optimus said, trying to calm her down before she got too upset, but it was no use. The little girl was very upset.

"I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GUYS FIGHTING ALL THE TIME! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE AUTOBOTS OR DECEPTICONS, YOU'RE ALL THE SAME CYBERTRONIANS! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST GET ALONG AND FOR THIS FRAGGING WAR TO END!" Katie screamed as she picked up the sack and ran away to her room, crying and screaming her eyes out.

"Katie! Katie, come back!" Elita cried as the honey-haired girl disappeared from sight. The pink femme's optics then turned dark as she turned around to look at the ones who started the fight with a dead look on her face. "Office...now." She said in a low, angry voice, one that promised a lot of hurt if they didn't obey.

Katie cried her eyes out in her pillow as she thought about what she had done and said. "What have I done? I ruined Christmas for everybody cause I wished on that star...What am I gonna do?!" She whimpered as she cried more and buried her face in her pillow.

There was a knock on her door a moment later. "Katie...it's me, Eject...can I come in?" Eject asked.

Katie got up and opened the door for not only him, but Steeljaw, Kreemzeek, and even Roller too. When the blue cassette saw Katie, he closed and locked her door and pulled the honey-haired girl to the bed and hugged her tightly. "There, there, Katie...it'll be alright," he said.

"No it's not...I ruined Christmas for everybody," she said.

Steeljaw made a noise as he found something on the sack and gave it to Eject. "No way," he said in shock.

"What?" Katie asked.

"This belongs to a Quintesson!" Eject said. Roller beeped in horror.

"Kreemzeek?!" Kreemzeek said.

Steeljaw growled and Katie gasped quietly in horror. "So...the Quintessons are behind this?" She asked.

"I think so." Eject said. "You're right, Katie. We need to get this sack back to Santa before it's too late."

"But how? You heard what Starscr-"

A hand gently covered Katie's mouth. "It doesn't matter! We're in this together, you with us, woman?!" The cassette asked.

The honey-haired girl then nodded. "Yeah...I'm in!"

Later that evening, Katie, Eject, Kreemzeek, Roller, and Steeljaw started to get some supplies ready for their adventure. The blue cassette helped the honey-haired girl pack her backpack with a couple pairs of clothes, her sketchbook with color pencils, and he even packed her wolf plushie, Blizzard. And while he was packing his supplies, Katie packed her journal and something Optimus gave her. She quickly put them inside as Eject finished packing his bag. "You ready, Kate?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she answered.

"Let's go," he said as the five of them headed out of the ARK after Katie left a note in her bedroom and grabbed Santa's sack.

When they headed out, they saw Sky Lynx was awake and he stopped them in their tracks. "Where'd you think you're going? You're not going to the North Pole without me, are you?" He asked.

"What?" Katie asked.

"I've heard about your predicament, so I decided to tag along and help fly you there." Sky Lynx said.

"Oh, Sky Lynx! Thank you so much!" She said happily, hugging his muzzle.

"It was no trouble at all, milady," he said, nuzzling her and getting down for them to climb in. Unknown to them, Thundercracker was watching the whole thing and when Sky Lynx flew off, he transformed and flew off after them.

Unknown to them, they were being observed by the very ones who had dropped Santa's sack and were looking to retrieve it.

* * *

"So... a human child, along with some Autobots and a Decepticon following her to go to the North Pole to bring that sack back to Santa Clause and save Christmas... we'll just see about that." One Quintesson said with a snarl as the others snarled in agreement.

* * *

"We'll be there soon." Sky Lynx said as they near the North part of the globe.

"Do you really think the Quintessons are trying to take over Christmas?" Katie asked Eject as she was drawing Kreemzeek and Roller to pass the time.

"I think so, but we'll stop them," Eject said.

"Katie, you've been a bit quiet lately. Is something wrong, milady?" Sky Lynx asked.

"I'm just still upset about the Autobots and Decepticons...And Rodimus shouted at me...," Katie said quietly. The blue cassette hugged her, along with Kreemzeek and Roller beeped to try to keep her spirits up and Sky Lynx purred softly in comfort.

"Alright, we're nearly th-" Before Sky Lynx finished his sentence, there was a laser fire, a blast, and the kids heard Sky Lynx screamed as he went out of control.

"Sky, what's happening!?" Katie asked frantically.

"I don't know; I've been hit! Brace for impact!" He said.

Eject hugged Katie tightly to protect his best friend as Sky Lynx crashed into the snow as he transformed and the kids flew out and hit a snowbank.

Katie poked her head out of the snow and got herself out, along with Kreemzeek. "Kreemzeek! Cold!" Kreemzeek said, shivering.

"Where are we?" The honey-haired girl said, looking around. She then saw Santa's sack and ran up to it and picked it up. "Eject! Roller! Sky Lynx!" Katie called out. She couldn't see them. She got down on her knees and started crying. "This is all my fault! First I made this stupid wish! And now I put Sky Lynx, Eject, Roller, and you Kreemzeek in danger!" She cried.

"Katie no cry," Kreemzeek said soothingly. "We help Santa."

That helped the young girl a bit and she nodded. "I guess we're walking the rest of the way," she said as the two headed off to hopefully find the others and hopefully find the North Pole. "I hope we're going the right way...,"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the ARK..._

"WHATTA MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Groove said frantically.

"I don't know. She disappeared along with Eject, Kreemzeek, Roller, and even Sky Lynx," Prowl said, looking worried.

"TC is gone too! We can't find him anywhere!" Skywarp said in worry, afraid that his brother was missing.

"They're-not-the-only-ones-gone, Santa's-sack-is-gone-too!" Blurr said.

"Do you think Katie's going to try and bring it back to Santa?" Rachel asked.

"I believe so," Optimus said. "I just hope that they'll be alright, especially when the Quintessons are out there."

Everyone else hoped so too.

Rodimus kept hitting his head on the wall over and over again. "I'm so stupid! I should've hadn't yelled at her!" He said as his best friend Drift and the Protectobots tried to calm him down. "Because of me, my only baby sister is out there!"

"Easy, Rodimus. We'll find her," Drift said soothingly.

"And don't forget, Katie's a tough cookie. And she's with some of the others, so at least she's not alone," Hot Spot said.

"True," Streetwise said. "But they still might be in danger."

"Let's hope they're okay," First Aid said.

* * *

 _Somewhere far North..._

Katie and Kreemzeek were still walking, trying to find their friends and find the North Pole, but still no luck. The honey-haired girl hugged Kreemzeek close to her to hopefully keep him warm. Both of them then heard a noise and went over to see what it was. When they got there, Katie's eyes widened as they saw a few walruses, but the girl's eyes widened with shock and horror as she saw two big polar bears on the ground looking dead. She covered her mouth in horror before she then heard a cry and saw a baby polar bear trying to get away from the walruses, but they wouldn't let it escape as they tried to hurt the baby cub with their tusks.

Katie placed Kreemzeek next to the sack. "Stay here!" She said as she started running towards the animals.

"Kreemzeek!" Kreemzeek said in agreement.

The baby polar bear started preparing for the worst as the walruses got closer when Katie got in front and pulled out what looks like a dagger, but when she pushed the blue zircon gemstone, the blade turned into like a sword and she pointed at the big animals. "Back off! How dare you try to hurt the cub and even killing her parents! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Now go away and leave her alone! Shoo!" Katie said. The walruses looked at her frightening glare and they quickly retreated.

The honey-haired girl yelped when she felt the polar bear cub pounce her and start licking her face and neck, making her giggle. "That tickles!" Katie laughed. "Get off of me!" She giggled, gently pushing the cub off her as she sat up.

"Kreemzeek!" Kreemzeek said, flying towards Katie with the sack in his hands as she quickly changed her sword back into a dagger and placed it back in her bag.

When Katie and Kreemzeek were about to walk away, they heard the baby polar bear crying and looked to see that her mother and father are indeed dead. Katie nearly almost cried and went towards the cub and picked her up. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel. I lost my parents too." She said, hugging the cub closer to her. "You can come with us! I know it's not safe for you to be alone, especially when Christmas Eve is tomorrow," She said. The cub looked happy and she licked the honey-haired girl's face again, making her giggle. "I'm gonna call you Frostine!" She said.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" A scream shouted out before Katie heard a goofy cry and something crashed in another snowbank. She, Kreemzeek, and Frostine looked to see a familiar blue Decepticon digging himself out of the snow.

"Thundercracker?!" Katie shouted in shock.

"Katie!" Thundercracker said happily, picking her up and hugging her tight. "Thank Primus, it's you! I was so worried about you! When I saw you, Sky Lynx and some others, I had to follow you!"

"You were following us?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, then I suddenly lost track of you and I've been trying to look everywhere for you, but then something hit me and I wind up crashing and now my transformation cog is busted," Thundercracker said.

"KATIE!" Katie heard another cry. She turned around and saw Eject, Roller, and Sky Lynx running towards them.

"EJECT!" She cried happily as the blue cassette tackled her to the ground.

"I was so worried about you! We've looked ever for you and Kreemzeek!" He said as Roller beeped with happiness.

"What happened to you, Sky Lynx?" The young girl asked.

"Somehow my transformation cog is busted due to some sort of laser fire that hit me." Sky Lynx said.

"Same thing happened to me too." Thundercracker said.

"Thundercracker?" Eject asked in surprise.

"He followed us," Katie said.

"Milady, who's this little one?" Sky Lynx asked, looking at the polar bear cub.

"This is Frostine," she said, picking the baby bear up. "Her parents got killed by walruses."

"I guess we're walking the rest of the way," Eject said as the now seven of them headed off to find the North Pole.

"It's starting to get very late; we should camp out over there," Sky Lynx gestures a cave.

"But we have to keep going, tomorrow's Christmas Eve! We've don't have much time!" Katie said before she gave a small sneeze.

"You're getting very cold, sweetie. We have to stay here for a while, then we'll move out first thing in the morning," Thundercracker said, picking her up as they enter the cave.

Sometime later, they were settled in with a warm fire going but Sky Linx noticed Katie wasn't with them. Neither was Eject. "Where are those two?" He asked.

Just then, they heard soft singing and saw Eject in the entrance of the cave and walked towards him, the blue cassette gestures them to be quiet as they looked and saw Katie outside, looking up at the stary night sky. She was singing 'When Christmas Comes To Town'. Thundercracker couldn't help but join in as Katie gasped when she saw him as he walked towards her with a smile as he sang and joined her under the stary night sky.

When they finished singing, Thundercracker held Katie's hands as they smiled at each other. Katie then noticed Eject, Frostine, Sky Lynx, Kreemzeek and Roller with happy looks on their faces. The honey-haired girl looked up at the stars. "Look!" She said, pointing up. They all looked up the see the Northern Lights.

"The Northern Lights!" Eject said.

"That means we're close to the North Pole," Thundercracker said with a smile.

Just then, a familiar roar caught their attention and Katie looked up to see Steeljaw coming towards them. "Steeljaw!" She exclaimed as she and Eject ran up to him, hugging him happily before they all headed inside the cave.

Katie and Eject snuggled close together in Thundercracker's lap with Frostine between them as Kreemzeek snuggled with Roller and Sky Lynx curled around them for warmth as they slept in the stary night sky, hoping to return the sack to Santa in time.

The next morning, they all woke up and quickly continued their way to the North Pole. Frostine noticed something and ran ahead. "Frostine, come back!" Katie called, running after her.

Then the honey-haired girl noticed a sign and walked towards it. When she read the sign, she squealed with happiness. "We're going the right way! We're almost at the North Pole!" She cried happily.

Eject squealed with happiness too after he read the sign and both kids jumped together with excitement. "Come on, let's go!" Katie said as they started running towards the direction.

Unfortunately, they didn't get too far before a beam of light caught them. "Katie! Eject!" Thundercracker exclaimed, running towards them.

"Look out!" Sky Lynx cried out in horror.

A moment later, they were all inside a ship, but one that was vastly different from either the Autobot base or the Decepticon base. The kids gathered together tightly while Sky Lynx and Thundercracker stood protectively over them. "I don't like this," the seeker said nervously.

"Neither do I," Sky Lynx agreed.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A human child, Autobots, Decepticon, a electrical creature, and a earthling creature," came a voice that would give anyone, even Decepticons, nightmares. They all turned to see the many-faced aliens that were responsible for everything so far. The Quintessons.

Katie bravely stood her ground as one came closer. "We supposed you've heard of us, our dear child?" The Quintesson asked.

"Yes, you've caused a whole bunch of trouble with my family the Autobots, even the Decepticons! You've caused nothing but trouble and told a whole lot of lies and backstabbing and betraying a whole bunch innocent life forms in the entire galaxy! And now you've got some nerves to come hear and tried to take over Christmas! Christmas belongs to everybody, not you!" Katie said in anger.

"Hand over the sack, human," the Quintesson said angrily, reaching out with its tentacles.

"Over my dead body!" The little girl said.

"Make it over our dead bodies!" Sky Lynx said, looking ready to spew fire.

"Very well then, meet our new creation! The Ice Dragon!" The Quintesson said as a huge blue and white Dragon appears and fired ice lasers at them.

Katie and the others dodged quickly. "So the dragon is the reason we've crashed yesterday!" Thundercracker said, firing at the monster.

The Ice Dragon blew a powerful blizzard storm that blew Katie, Eject, Kreemzeek, Roller, Sky Lynx, and Thundercracker up in the air and send them flying until they were out of the Quintessons' and the dragon's sight. "No, you pathetic dragon! The human still got the sack!" The many-faced alien exclaimed angrily.

* * *

Katie slowly opened her eyes to only see a ceiling. She was confused before she got up to find herself in a bedroom that looked very Christmasy. "Good Morning, Katie," came a gentle, sweet voice.

Katie looked and saw a very well familiar woman. "Mrs. Clause?" She asked in surpirse.

Mrs. Clause giggled. "The one and only" she replied.

The honey-haired girl gasped. "Am I in the North Pole?" She asked.

"You sure are." Mrs. Clause said. "You and your friends came a long way, and took a blow when that Ice Dragon blew you up in the air and landed near us." She continued.

Katie suddenly remembered. "Where's Eject? And Thundercracker? And the others? Even Frostine?" She asked.

"They're alright, but they're mostly worried about you. Eject said that he couldn't wake you up," Mrs. Cause said. "Come, I'll take you to them, my dear child."

As they walked, Katie's eyes widened as she looked around, seeing elves walking to and from, the Reindeers, presents, everything. "Katie!" She heard Eject call to her and she squeaked when he hugged her from behind, surprising her. She hugged him back, happy to see him.

The elves then noticed Katie and they started cheering for her, making her confused. "What's going on?" She asked.

Mrs. Cause chuckled. "They're thanking you for being so brave and bringing Santa's sack back when those Quintessons took it," she said.

A familiar ball of white came running towards them. "Frostine!" Katie said happily as the polar bear cub ran up to her and nuzzled her happily, making the honey-haired girl giggle as everyone else gathered around.

Then it got quiet as a familiar man came out and smiled, looking upon the guests. "Ah, there heroes of Christmas," he said with a gentle chuckle.

Katie's eyes widened. "Santa?" She asked. She of course believed in him, but to see him for real was amazing.

"Hello, Katie," he said. "Your friends and family told me all about how you all found my sack of presents and wanted to return them to me."

The little girl stood up straighter. "We had to," she said. "There's a lot of kids that look forward to getting presents from you and we weren't going to let some nasty monsters ruin it for them."

"She's right," Thundercracker said as the others nodded.

Just then, there was a explosion outside and everyone looked to see the Ice Dragon and the Quintessons heading towards them. "We've gotta stop them!" Katie said as she headed outside with the others right behind her..

"Katie!" Mrs. Cause called. Katie stopped to look at her. "Be careful," the white-haired lady said worriedly. The little girl nodded and raced out to face the monstrosity.

As the battle started, Katie yelped as she flew up in the air, but then one of the reindeer caught her. The honey-haired girl noticed his name tag. "Blitzen?" She asked.

"That's me!" Blitzen said. "Nice to meet you at last!"

"You can talk?" She asked.

"Of course we can! Now then, how're we going to defeat that dragon?" Blitzen asked.

"Let's go for the chest! That crystal has to be its weak spot!" Katie said, having noticed the glowing crystal and how it seemed delicate.

"Right back attcha!" Blitzen said, flying towards the dragon. Katie grabbed her dagger and changed it into a sword again as she jumped and swung the sword on the crystal, making it crack. The dragon roared and hit Katie with its tail, sending her flying as she screamed.

"KATIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Eject screamed in horror.

Just as thought as she was done for, her arm was grabbed and she opened her eyes to see..."Rodimus!" She cried happily.

"There's no way you're leaving out of our sight again!" Rodimus smirked as he held onto of Skyfire. "Looks like the party started without us."

"It's a long story, but we've gotta stop that Ice Dragon!" Katie said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Rachel asked. "Let's do it!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Autobots!" Optimus called out.

"Decepticons!" Megatron called out.

"ATTACK!" They both said as both sides charged at the Quintessons and the Ice Dragon, weapons out and ready.

"Sharkticons attack!" The Quintessons cried out.

They all met and a tremendous explosion sounded out, making the ground shake and everyone become confused as the Ice Dragon smirked and sent another shockwave at the Earth, confusing his enemies once more.

When the smoke from the explosion finally disappeared, Katie opened her eyes to see everyone, both Autobots, Decepticons, and the Sharkticons were down. The honey-haired girl then saw Rachel on the ground too, which only made her anger towards the Quintessons grow. She then looked up at the Ice Dragon and made a decision... she got up, picked up her sword and started running towards it.

Optimus and Megatron woke up and saw the little girl running towards the dragon. "Katie! Don't do it!" Optimus cried out.

"Don't be a fool, child!" Megatron exclaimed, a note of horror in his voice.

Some of the other Autobots, Decepticons, Eject, Kreemzeek, Roller, Sky Lynx, Thundercracker, and even Frostine and Rachel screamed for Katie to stop, but she didn't. Katie jumped high in the air and lifted up the sword. "Forgive me...," she said as she threw the sword towards the crystal. It hit the crystal on the dragon's chest and it shattered into many pieces as the Ice Dragon screamed as it glowed blue and then exploded. "Till All Are One...," everyone heard Katie said as they covered their eyes and optics when a energy pulse knocked everyone off the ground and made them land flat on their backs.

When the smoke cleared, everyone got up from the ground and everyone started cheering when the battle was over. "KATIE!" They heard Eject shout in horror.

Everyone went quiet as the blue cassette, Kreemzeek, Roller, and Frostine ran up to where hopefully Katie was. When they got close and they gasped with horror.

Lying on the ground was Katie...but her body was in a icy blue color and she was limp. When Eject touched her, he gasped at the coldness and they all saw what looks like an icy shard from the Ice Dragon was on her chest. "K-Katie?" Eject asked. But there was no answer from her.

"Oh...Primus," Ratchet said as all of the Autobots and Decepticons stood up.

"Uncle Ratchet!" Rachel cried, running up to him and grabbing his servo. "Uncle Ratchet, she's not moving!" She said, tears starting to run down her face.

"Oh no," Moonracer said as they all gathered around as Ratchet took a look at her and did a scan. His face filled with sadness.

"We're too late...she's gone...Katie...she's been frozen to death." He said with sadness.

"NO!" Eject exclaimed, tears falling down his face.

Elita burst into tears as she cried, hugging Optimus, who was crying too. Everyone, even the Cons, burst into tears. Rachel cried very hard as Drift hugged her. The Protectobots started crying and Hot Spot punched the ground very hard, his spark aching and feeling like it was being torn in two.

"No!" Rodimus said, reaching for Katie.

"Rodimus, there's nothing we can do!" Optimus said sadly, giving Katie to him as Roddy sat down on the ground, hugging her. "She's gone," the leader of the Autobots said.

"No," Thundercracker said softly, falling to his knees. Skywarp kneeled beside him, as did Astrotrain, all three having tears in their eyes.

"Katie..I'm so sorry...this is all my fault...," Rodimus said softly as he took off his pendant that Katie gave him and placed it on her chest where the shard was and started crying. "You're my baby sister, Katie." He hugged her tightly. "And I'll always love you!" He burst into tears as he cried. Everyone, even the Decepticons, including Megatron and Starscream, felt sorry and guilty too.

When no one was looking, Rodimus' pendant started glowing into an amber color and lit up like it was on fire and then the ice shard on Katie's chest shattered and her body started glowing. Everyone looked and some of them gasped with shock. Rodimus looked to see what was happening and his optics widened as Katie's body started floating up in the sky. There was a bright light glowing across the North Pole and then the Northern Lights appeared, its colors vivid against the dark sky.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes to find herself floating in the air and looked around, noticing that everything was white all around. "Where am I? Am I dead?" She asked herself.

"Katie," a voice called out to her.

She turned around and saw a Cybertronian in front of her. "What's going on?" She asked shyly.

The mysterious bot chuckled. "No need to be afraid of me, Katie. I've been watching you, for a long time," he said. "I saw you defeat the Ice Dragon that the Quintessons had created. But I'm afraid that its shard remained in you chest and it took your life."

"So I'm...dead?" Katie asked worriedly.

"You won't be for long. The pendant you gave Rodimus Prime along with the Matrix has destroyed the shard that was in your chest," the bot said.

"So...I'm coming back to life?" Katie asked hopefully.

"You're coming back home, where you belong. I will help to take you back, my child," he said, taking a hold of her hand and guiding her back down. "Farewell, Katie. Merry Christmas."

"Wait! Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm am the creator of Optimus Prime and Elita One." He then chuckles. "I'm also your adopted grandfather too."

"My grandfather?" Katie asked.

"Alpha...Trion," he said as he disappeared and Katie closed her eyes, feeling her body falling gently back to Earth.

Seeing her falling gently back down, Rodimus quickly caught Katie's body as the glowing stop and everyone saw that her body was normal again. The little girl then started opening her eyes and saw Rodimus looking down at her with shock and then looked to see all the Autobots and Decepticons and everyone else looked at her with shock as well. She then looked up at Rodimus again. "R-Roddy?" She asked.

"KATIE!" He shouted with happiness as he hugged her tightly, laughing.

"But... how is it possible?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"It's not," Thundercracker said as he smiled. "But yet, it's a miracle."

"Roddy... I forgive you," Katie said cutely. Rodimus smiled and hugged her again.

"Let's never be apart again," he said.

"Katie!" Elita got down and happily hugged her and Rodimus as Optimus joined in, along with all the Autobots and Rachel, Kreemzeek, Roller, Thundercracker, and Astrotrain. Katie then noticed the other Cons, some with hopeful looks on their faces and she smiled.

"Come on, you guys can join too!" She said happily. The Cons smiled and all grouped hugged.

"Daddy, Momma," the little girl said. "Grandpa says hi and Merry Christmas."

Everyone was confused. "Grandpa?" Elita asked.

"Grandpa Alpha Trion," Katie said.

"Our creator," Optimus said softly.

The Quintessons woke up and found themselves surrounded by the Autobots and Decepticons, along with Santa Clause, Mrs. Clause, the elves, and the reindeer. "You've tried to take over this planet and tried to ruin Christmas," Optimus said angrily.

"You've created a monster that almost destroyed us all!" Elita exclaimed.

"And you're gonna pay for what you have done to our Katie that we all love!" Hot Spot said, angrily pounding his fist into his hand.

"You almost killed our baby sister cause of that monster you've created! I'm gonna tear you up and feed you to your Sharkticons!" Rodimus yelled.

"We're going to make sure that you'll never do this slagging stuff like this again!" Megatron declared.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of this," Santa Clause said as he used his magic and send the Quintessons and their Sharkticons flying back into the galaxy.

"How did you do that?!" Rewind asked in awe.

Santa chuckled. "I'm Santa Clause. I can do anything."

"Yeah!" Rachel cheered and the others also cheered too.

They all celebrated as they threw a Christmas party at Santa's workshop, and to celebrate for what Katie had done to save Christmas and their lives.

"And speaking of heroism...let's have Katie right here to come join me." Santa Clause said, gesturing Katie to come up. Rachel and Eject gave her a gentle push for her to go sit with him, which Katie did as Santa picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Now...what would you like for Christmas?" He asked.

Katie thought real hard but then shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know," she said, making Santa chuckle gently.

"Well then, how about I'll surprise you when I come to your place tonight?" He asked. The honey-haired girl nodded in agreement with a smile.

Everyone continued celebrating as Katie watched the Autobots and Decepticons actually getting along. She then looked up at the stary night sky. "Still regret the wish you've made?" Mrs. Clause asked with a gentle, knowing smile.

Katie shook her head. "Not anymore, I'm happy that I've made that wish. It brings hope that one day that the Autobots and Decepticons war would end for good," she said.

Katie walked up to the stage and she started singing a few Christmas songs, and her most favorite song that she sang was "Make A Wish" from Pokemon and "Believe" by Josh Groban. Thundercracker smiled and Katie motioned him to join her and they sang "When Christmas Comes To Town" from The Polar Express and Katie then looked at Eject, who also joined her onstage and the two sang "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. Everyone cheered, including the Cons, who were taken by surprise that the little girl could sing like an angel.

When it was time to go home, the girls had to sadly said goodbye to everyone at the North Pole. Katie hugged Frostine. "I'll miss you, Frostine," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon," Mrs. Clause said said kindly.

"I'll also miss you, Mrs Clause." Katie said hugging her.

"We'll see each other again very soon," the kind lady said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Santa Clause called with a wave.

"Goodbye! Merry Christmas!" Katie called back as they flew back home to the _ARK_.

When they arrived, the Decepticons were welcomed to spend Christmas with the Autobots at the _ARK_ and Megatron accepted the generous invitation as did all the other 'Cons and they threw another party to celebrate as joy filled them all.

"There would be no war for a while, Optimus Prime," Megatron said to Optimus when they were alone. "In recognition of your daughter's bravery and selflessness to save us all and Christmas."

"Hopefully one day, this war would end for good," Optimus said, accepting the truce.

"For once, I agree," Megatron said with a nod.

* * *

 _Christmas morning..._

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree, which was overflowing with presents and they saw there were gifts for everyone, making them all cheer happily. Eject then noticed something in the tree and gently pulled it free from the branches, finding it to be a gift that was a bit heavy and it was addressed to Katie. "Hey, look at this," he said, bringing it out and giving it to Katie.

She looked at it curiously. "I wonder what it is?" She said.

Rachel noticed the card attached and she looked at it. "To Katie: A special gift from all of us. Love, Santa," she read.

Everyone smiled. "I think Katie should open the first gift this morning," Skywarp suggested and his suggestion was met with unanimous agreement.

Carefully, Katie unwrapped the gift and she gasped in surprise at seeing it was a snowglobe, one that had a very elaborate Christmas scene within. She gave it a careful shake and the snow floated around before the snowglobe glowed and showed Santa Clause flying around the world and into the Northern Lights. Everyone was in awe as they watched that.

"That's a very special gift from Santa," Rodimus said.

Katie smiled. "I'll always cherish this Christmas forever," she said.

Way up high, Alpha Trion watched them invisibly and smiled at them all. And he wasn't the only one: Primus was smiling at them too, proud of them all as peace and joy filled the world on Christmas Day, and both beings smiled together as they gazed upon the little one who had not only saved everyone, but now would do something from the heart.

Katie then jumped and wrapped her arms around Megatron for the first time, catching him by surprise. "Merry Christmas...Uncle," she said.

Megatron couldn't help but smile for the first time and he hopped that one day, he could try to end the Cybertronian war forever.

He would try, for Katie, his niece.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and myself a review, but no flames! Also be sure to check out Disney World Adventures, which will be coming out soon. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
